


Art:"An Unorthodox Plan"

by pandora_gold



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Art, Battousai - Freeform, Blood, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Kimono, samurai x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My drawing of Kenshin in a ripped kimono after a battle, so there is a little bit of blood. Fan Art for a Fan Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art:"An Unorthodox Plan"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppymint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Unorthodox Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47611) by [peppymint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint). 



> This is a drawing for peppymint who's hysterical fan fics I just found. I read "An Unorthodox Plan" and couldn't get this image out of my head so I had to draw it. If you want some context, or you just want to smile go read the story! It is set back when Kerstin is still Hitokiri Battousai. He is a teenager in this pic, which is why he can pass as a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> [X-Posted at my Tumblr ](http://pandora-gold.tumblr.com/post/132368106862/i-was-reading-this-hysterical-rurouni-kenshin-one)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> And as always comments are loved!!!
> 
> I also don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?


End file.
